My Not So Perfect Christmas
by TheWorldRevolvesAroundScrubs
Summary: Long summary inside. Couples-JDElliot-JordanPerry-TurkCarla! Christmas story! :?
1. So much Drama can happen on Christmas

**I was reading 'Scrubs 2 dot 0 My Beast', and I thought of this. I don't know why, but I thought of this. Christmas is coming up, so I wanted to make a Christmas special. And this is after season 7, just so you know. JD lives with Turk and Carla still, though. RandR**

**121212**

**Title: My Perfect Christmas**

**Summary: JD wonders if he could spend Christmas with Sam and Kim. Also, Turk and Carla prepares for Izzy's first Christmas; Christmas cards, presents etc. Perry and Jordan are invited to spend the holidays with Jordan's mom, but they don't want to. Elliot gets a baby from a sickly woman who can't take care of her and tries her best to take care of it.**

**Chapter 1: Why are Things so Difficult?**

_No one wants to be alone on Christmas. At least, I don't. Christmas was just a mere 30 days away, and I had that much time to convince Kim to let me come to her house to spend the holiday. _

JD looks at the crib that Sam spends the weekends in. He sighs. He missed his son, and he wanted to be with him badly. He walked to the door of his room, and closed it. He walked to the couch and sat down near Elliot. Elliot turned to him.

"You still worried she won't let you?" she asked, clicking the remote control. He nodded.

"Good luck, I'm going Christmas shopping with Carla and Jordan." she said, getting up from the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on.

"Make sure you call me later!" he yelled to her after she closed the door. He went back to his room, leaving the television on. He closed the door behind him, and sat on the bed. The crib was attracting his attention. He lets out a troubled breath.

_But, I wasn't the only one having problems…………………………………………………_

Jack looked at his father, sleeping in bed. He tackled him. Perry grabbed his son, and stood up with him under his shoulder.

He walked into the living room to find Jordan eating cereal on the couch, and Jennifer sitting up next to her. She noticed him up. She turned around to look at him.

"Finally! You're up!" She said, "I'm going shopping. Watch the kids. K?" she got up, carrying little JD on her side. She dumped the empty bowl in the sink and quickly runs over to Perry and hands the baby over to him.

"Who with?" he asked, letting Jack down from his grasp. She looks up from buttoning her jacket.

"Huh?" she asked, not hearing him.

"Who are you going shopping with?" he repeats. She finished buttoning and looks at him.

"Carla and Elliot. Why?"

"Carla and Barbie? They want to go shopping with _you._ Ah, well, I wish them luck!" he says. She rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Jack!" she says, picking up Jack and kissing him on the head. "See ya later." She lets him down and runs to Jenny. "By honey." She says, ruffling her red hair.

" Bye." Perry kissed her before she grabbed her purse and left. The door closed, and Jack ran to the couch. He looked at Perry.

"Daddy!" he says, and pats the couch seat. Perry then walks to the couch and sits down near Jack.

After a half hour, the phone rings. Perry picks it up, and realizes that it's Jordan's mom. He sets the phone down and let the machine pick it up.

_**Hi, Jordan. It's mom. You could come to my house for Christmas this year. And, you could even bring Perry if you want to, I won't tell anyone. I want us all to be happy this Christmas. The restraining order is a thing of the past. Call me up later.**_

"No, not going to happen in a million years." He said, rolling his eyes at the message. Jack looked at him.

"I wan to see Gwamma on Chwistmas." He said, trying to pronounce the sentence. Perry sighed, and looked at him.

_But, maybe some were actually having a good time……………._

The chipmunk Christmas song came on the radio and Turk stares at Isabella on his left side. They were lying on the bed while Carla went out Christmas shopping with Elliot, and apparently her new other best friend, Jordan.

He tickled Izzy and she giggled her baby laugh. He carried her to the living room and found the television on. He looked around, and shrugged. Turk sat down with his daughter on the couch.

The phone rung and Turk clicked talk on the handset. "What?"

"Hey, hunny. You need anything besides beer?"

"Ugh, yeah, get a new digital camera. Mine broke yesterday, and we need to take Izzy first Christmas picture!" he answered his wife, sounding excited.

"OK, Love you. See you later!" she hung up and Turk set down the phone. He looked at his daughter again.

"You are gonna love Christmas, Izzy. You get tons of presents, and everybody gets together for dinner." He smiled. She just held her mouth open and starred at him. He laughed at her baby expression and turned to watch TV.

_And some were probably finding new things to worry about…._

Elliot looked at the sweater that she wanted to pick up for JD. It had a snowman on it, and she wanted him to wear it on Christmas day (where he'd be extremely embarrassed) she smiled and threw it in the cart.

"Elliot?" Carla asked, picking up a photo frame. "What one do you think is better for Izzy's first Christmas picture? The shiny silver one or the green and red one with sparkles and tiny presents?"

Elliot looked at them. "That one." She said, pointing at the red and green one. Carla smiled and looked at them both.

"Yeah, I think so, too." She put the silver one back on the shelf. She placed the other in the cart.

"OK, I got everyone I need to, except Sam." Elliot said, frowning. "What could I get for him?"

"Something for a baby, maybe." Jordan said sarcastically. She looked at them stare at her. She shrugged, "What?"

Carla and Elliot rolled their eyes and turned back to face each other.

"What did you guys get for Jenny and Izzy?" Elliot said sadly, not knowing what to get.

"I'm making Turk help me pick it out. Why don't you ask JD to help you out with it?" Carla asked her. Elliot shrugged.

"I guess I could do that." She said. Jordan half smiled.

"I'm getting Jack and Jennifer a puppy." Carla and Elliot turned to her.

"Dr. Cox is really gonna let you get a dog?" Elliot asked. Carla crossed her arms.

"He doesn't have to know until Danni comes in with the dog on Christmas day." She smiled.

"Isn't he gonna make you take it back?" Carla asked her.

"And disappoint little Jack who would be hugging the dog? No way!" The other two rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Alright, let's get out of here; I gotta get Turk a new basketball at that sports place over on the other side of the mall." Carla said, pushing the cart nearer to the checkout counter.

"K." Elliot said, following her friend to the counter as Jordan followed.

After they checked out, they went into that sports place (let's just call it that), and Carla was looking for a basketball for her husband. Jordan and Elliot stood beside her, looking bored as ever.

"Are you done yet?" Elliot asked, resting her head in her hand. Carla looked at her.

"He wanted a specific one, and it's really hard to find!" she said to her. Elliot rolled her eyes and looked at Jordan. Jordan stood, leaning against a shelf with her eyes closed. Elliot walked over to her.

"Jordan," she said, shaking her, "you aren't seriously asleep? Are you?" Jordan opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Yeah, I kinda was, because it so boring in here. And it smells," she complained. Carla rolled her eyes, picking up a basketball.

"Please let that be it……." Elliot praised, crossing her fingers and looking at the ceiling. Carla half smiled and stepped closer to the counter. Elliot and Jordan had excited expressions on.

Carla placed the basketball on the counter, and the cashier ran it across the scanner. Elliot and Jordan let sighed.

"Thank god..." Jordan said, walking towered the exit with Elliot close behind. Carla finished and walked up with them. They walked out of the mall to find the car.

"Oh! Oh! I see it! It's over there!" Elliot shouted spying the vehicle. Carla smiled and stepped off towered the car. Elliot followed, but heard a cry for help. She looked around, and saw nothing. She walked over to a corner and looked behind it. She saw a woman in what seemed like rags lying next to a small baby, crying. Elliot raced over to them and kneeled down next to them.

"Oh my god, ma'am, are you OK?" she asked. She spied Jordan and Carla running over too.

"No," the woman whimpered "I'm sick."

Elliot looked at her friends, who were just as mortified as she was. She looked back at the sickly woman.

"How can we help?" Carla asked her. The lady sniffled under her crying.

"Take her! I can't take care of her!" she sat up slightly and handed the small child to Elliot. The baby was crying and Elliot rocked her back and forth. All of a sudden, the woman's crying stopped, attracting Elliot's attention. The woman formed her hand into a fist, and seconds later, the palm was lying there, with no life left. All gasped.

Carla placed her thumb on the woman's wrist. She let go and dropped the hand on the ground, and looked at her friends.

"She's dead." Carla turned back to the dead body, and then turned back to her friends, "What do we do?"

"I don't know! We didn't even know her name! Do we call 911?" Elliot asked, still rocking the infant.

"I guess we could do that," Carla said, as Jordan began typing numbers on her blackberry. She fit the phone near her ear and told the emergency people what had happened, then hung up.

"They're coming. We better get out of here." She said. Carla and Elliot looked confused. Jordan rolled her eyes, "If the police see you with that baby, they'll take it away! We gotta get out of here!"

Elliot and Carla nodded. And started towared the car.

**There's the first chapter. That whole part about the woman dieing was horrible! Man, my stories are sad. *wipes tears***

**Ahh, well, until next time! (a couple days from now!)**

**-TheWorld**


	2. When you Can't think about anything else

**OK! This is the only story I forgot to update before my break. I'll probably keep updating this until Christmas. Because it's a Christmas story and all.**

**RandR**

**

* * *

**

_When you have something really important to think about, you can't think about anything else, whether it's a child………………_

Elliot looked back down at the baby and her arms. She wriggled in the small spare blanket Carla had stored in the backseat for Izzy.

"What should I name her?" she asked her friends. Carla and Jordan sighed in the front seat. They were on their way back from the mall, where they had found a helpless baby in the arms of an old, sick woman.

"I dunno," Carla said. Elliot was smiling, looking at the baby again. The baby looked at her and giggled. Then Jordan's cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"What?" she asked rudely to whom Elliot guessed was Perry. Elliot looked back at the child's small face and wondered what name she had before, if she even had one. Elliot then looked a little worried. _Had she had her shots? What was her birthday? How old was she?_ All of these questions plus more ran through her head.

Jordan hung up, then looked at Carla, whom was driving.

"Perry just took Jack to the Hospital. I got to go see him." She said worryingly.

"Why?" Carla said "What's wrong with him?"

"Something about a stomach virus. I don't know!" she said back, starring forward. Carla looked back onto the road and continued the drive to the hospital.

"Maybe I could see how old you are…." Elliot told the baby. She wrinkled her small button nose.

They arrived at the Hospital, and Jordan ran straight in. Carla and Elliot slowly walked behind, looking at the baby's small face.

"She's adorable….." Carla said as she stuck her hands in her pockets.

"I know! I wish I had a name for her though," Elliot frowned as they made their way into the hospital.

_Or a special present you had for one of your ex-wife, but was going to be ruined by an ex mother in law………_

Perry looked at the small boy in the room. He was sleeping, while some people checked him for a virus. Jennifer waddled on her tiny feet near the door, and giggled as she hit her head on it. She fell onto the floor and laughed as she looked up at Perry. He smiled at her.

"Where is he?! Is he OK? What's wrong with him? Is he going to die? When is he gonna die? I don't want him to die! I-" Jordan ran to him with all the questions, and then Perry's hand covered her babbling mouth. He pointed at the room Jack was in, and then took his hand away.

She watched all of the doctors check the little boy. The men looked at them through the glass window. He smiled. The stress was relieved for a moment, and then let right back on again.

"Where's Jenny?" she asked him. His face was still with confusion. He looked at where the child had been, she had disappeared. Then Carla walked up to him.

"Your kid is following me," she said as she handed Jenny back to Perry. Elliot stood beside Carla, with Baby (That's its name!)

"I don't want to know." Perry said as he shooed Carla and Elliot away. He turned back to the room window, where he stood and watched his son lye there in bed. He saw him blink, and Jordan's face automatically lit up. She ran in the room, and started jumping around with him in her arms.

Perry rolled his eyes. He didn't tell her about her mother wanting them to go visit her for the holidays yet. He had the perfect present for her, and she had been asking for it for weeks. It would be ruined by that fire breathing, child consuming, old, bat dragon that was his mother in law...

She had been telling him that they needed a house now that they had two kids. He didn't agree, so he wanted to surprise her with a huge, brick house on the other side of town. She wouldn't be able to see it on Christmas, it was ruined.

If he asked her to stay home (like he was going to do) she would say no, and he would be left alone, _again. _

He looked back at them in the room, while bouncing a gitty Jennifer Dylan in his arms. This was going to be hard if he wanted to give it to her on Christmas.

_Sometimes, it's just that you want to spend the holidays with you son………………………_

JD touched the side of his head, and thought back to the last time that he'd saw Sam. 2 months ago. He got up out of the chair he was sitting in, and then starred at his bed. He dropped soundly onto it, and then groaned.

"Dude!" Turk said, opening the closed bedroom door. "You mind keeping it down? Izzy's trying to sleep! Peace out V-bear!"

He flicked the lights that were on, off then closed the door. He had his kid for her first Christmas. He didn't. JD sighed, and then turned to the other side of the room. There was the present he planned on giving Sam this year for Christmas.

He couldn't sleep, so he turned on the small television that was in his room. The news was on. _Boring. _All there was on that show was fires, Building tipping over etc. none of the stuff anybody even cared about!

He flicked the power button and turned it off. The room went dark again like before. JD threw the blanket he had on himself to the floor in front of his bed. He got up and walked out of the room.

The kitchen lights were still off, and he walked out the front door, grabbing his jacket on the way out. His slippers would have to do to make up for the shoes he had left behind in the apartment.

His cell phone rang. He thought _who would be up this late?_ But, of course, look at him. He was waltzing out of his apartment at 3 in the morning!

He picked it up, recognizing the number. He heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"Hey, JD?" Elliot spoke, like she was upset. JD stopped in the hallway, and leaned up against a wall.

"Hey! What's wrong?" he asked her, kicking his shoes against the wall behind him lightly.

"The baby! She…..she…..I don't know! There's something wrong with her! Please! Come help me!" she yelled. JD could hear loud screaming in the background. Also, he could hear faint yells 'Shut up! We're tryin to sleep!'

"Yeah, I'll be right over. Love you." He told his girlfriend. She sniffed.

"Love you too. Bye." She hung up, and JD raced for the elevator. The numbers seemed like a blur. He finally found the right button, pushed it, and then waited for the doors to open.

_Or, you just want the best first Christmas ever for your baby……………_

Carla looked at Turk sleeping. He turned over, and Carla looked up at the ceiling. It seemed that there was no time between now and the big day. It seemed impossible for the perfect Christmas in one day. She sighed, and rolled over to look at the television which was on Mute.

A burning house appeared on the screen it looked kind of like Kim's, but she assumed it wasn't. But, out of curiosity, she turned the volume up.

"Today, at 2am, there was a terrible fire at the residence shown. A woman, about mid thirties, and an infant, were awoken before the flames go to them." The news reporter said.

Carla shook Turk, her eyes not leaving the screen. Turk rolled over and over, then put his head under the pillow and mumbled 'No! I don't want any bananas! Leave me alone you giant teddy bear! Ahh!'

Turk finally got up, and looked at the TV. His jaw dropped open, and his eyes wide. Almost identical to Carla's.

"They didn't get burned…." Carla said in an almost whisper. Turk showed no answer in his expression.

"Here are the two people that were almost burned in the fire. Kim and her son, Sam." The news guy said again.

"JD!" Turk and Carla yelled at the same time. They ran out of the room together. Once they reached JD's door, the noticed it was completely opened. They searched inside, and found nothing but a blanket on the floor.

"Elliot! He's at Elliot's!" Carla said to Turk. Turk gasped, and almost pushed his wife over to get the phone. She found her balance, and stood next to Turk while he tried to reach Elliot.

Izzy started crying, and Carla went to see her. Isabella was standing up in her crib, crying her eyes out, while she banged her tiny fists on the crib bars.

"Izzy, baby….honey…stop crying..." Carla whispered to her as she rocked her in her arms. Carla found a Santa's hat near the door, and fit it on Izzy's tiny head. Izzy giggled. She loved Christmas. Carla smiled.

_Every time you have something to worry about, there's always something in the way of it all._

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked! Lot's and lots of drama! Lolz

**Review and make me happy!**

**-emo**


	3. When Things fall into place

_Remember the good old days when everything seemed to fit into place?_

Elliot looked at the baby lay in the small baby hospital bed, sleeping. The huge needle was injected into her thin skin, and she screamed so loud. Elliot was just happy that her precious little baby was OK.

It was Elliot's baby. She had custody of it, right? She would have to check with Ted later.

Then the doctors found out it was only babies' polio. Nothing bad. Only normal baby things. Right?

Elliot didn't know the baby's hair color, she didn't even know how old she was. Oh yeah! She needed to get that from someone. Her mother probably had her on the side of a building anyway.

Elliot walked in the room, and sat down on the chair beside the bed. She looked at the sweet little sick child next to her. She felt her soft head. Spying her hair, she had to look closely, she could see that she was a blond. Elliot smiled.

"Hey," JD said coming in the room, closing the door after. Elliot picked up the baby and held her in her arms.

"She's so adorable," she said to JD, who strokes her tiny soft head. He looked up at Elliot.

"Think of a name yet?" he asked, letting the awakened child wrap her tiny palm around his pointer finger.

"Yeah," she said simply. He smiled.

"Well, what is it?" he asked.

"Abbie," she said, looking at him. The baby giggled.

"See! She loves that name!" JD said softly, looking at baby Abbie.

"What do you think happened to the father?" JD asked Elliot.

"I don't know, really," she said "it's not like we can actually look for him anyway, or can we?"

JD shook his head. "I don't think so."

"When we get married, Sam will have a step sister," Elliot said excitedly, as was JD.

"Abbie, Abbie Grace Reid," Elliot whispered to the small laughing child. It only made Elliot smile more.

_Sometimes things go that way…………………………………_

"Hey!" Jordan yelled to Perry "Why didn't you tell me we had a message from my mother?"

Perry looked up at the ceiling as if to say, _Are ya that busy that you have to torture me like this?_

"I don't like to mention that creature in my apartment," he said. She rolled her eyes, and pushed the play button on the machine, and the message played. Perry covered his face with his hands, sliding them down.

"I don't wanna go to my mom's. We went there last year," she said, deleting the message. Perry mentally praised whatever god was up there helping him.

She sat down on the couch in the living room next to Perry. A scotch in his right hand. She crossed her arms.

"I really wish we could have a house," she said, whining, but not in a whiny whine way "Then we could have like, another fridge for scotch and champagne."

Perry didn't acknowledge. All he was doing was thinking which house he was going to buy. He was going to call the seller today and tell him they were up for one of the houses that day, then they had a couple hours to get all of their stuff in the new house before Jordan found out.

"I gotta make a call, be right back," he said, going to the bedroom for the phone. He grabbed it, and closed the door. When he sat on the bed, he saw little baby Jennifer by the bed, crawling around she giggled as he picked her up.

"Jenny, what one is the right one, huh? What do you think?" he asked Jennifer Dylan. She gurgled and pointed to a nice white house. He smiled and sat her down on the bed next to him. He called the realtor, and hung up just when Jordan came waltzing into the room.

"Hey," she said, sitting on the bed and picking up Jenny as Perry let the house paper fly into the garbage. He smiled back at her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing……"

_And sometimes they don't………………………_

JD looked at Turk and Carla sit on the couch. They looked tired, and depressed at the same time. He had just heard the great news, but Kim and Sam's house was gone, and they had no where to live.

"Should she come live with us?" Carla asked them. Turk shook his head.

"She could stay at Elliot's!" Turk said. JD smiled, then frowned.

"I go over Elliot's a lot. And if I see Kim there, it'll just make it worse." JD said "And I wanted to spend Christmas with my ex and my son, and all we will do is fight the whole damn holiday!"

The phone rang and Carla picked it up. She said it was Kim, and that she thought JD would be worried. Kim was staying at a new apartment nearby.

"I don't know what you're gonna do, dude, but, I gotta get to sleep," Turk said, rising and walking toward the bedroom with Carla close behind.

"Night, JD," Carla said to him. Their door closed. And JD was left alone with his problems.

_That's just the way it works._

**

* * *

**

Trying to get fast updates here!

**Review and make me happy!**

**-TheWorld**


	4. When life you a hundred reasons to cry

_When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry………_

Turk found Carla nestled up on the couch, holding Izzy in her arms. They were sound asleep on that beautiful Christmas Eve. He laughed quietly to himself, as he walked over to sit next to hem.

"We never did send out any Christmas cards, ya know," Turk whispered to Carla. She smiled.

"We don't need any, Izzy is already having the best Christmas ever, without anything," she mumbled into the pillow she was laying on.

"Except presents!" Turk whispered back. She giggled.

_Show life you have a thousand more reasons to smile………_

JD tossed and turned on the on call bed. He was on call tonight because he had nobody to be with for Christmas.

_Turk, going to his moms. Dr Cox, if I knock on the door, all he'll do is insult me, call me 'Betty' and close the door in my face. Elliot, she was on call, too. Maybe I could spend it with her. Maybe………_

JD was awakened by a light coming on in the small room. Dr. Bearface stood looking at him, in all his beard face glory. He shook his head, grabbed the clipboard, and walked out of the room. It was not going to be a happy Christmas this year.

_Even if it's hard to do…………………_

Jordan was babysitting Abbie, Elliot's new baby, and Perry was nowhere to be found. She didn't know where he was, so she didn't really care.

The front opened, and Perry came into the apartment. She smiled as she handed the baby to him, and walked out the door, with her jacket and shoes on. He rolled his eyes as she left without saying a word.

He set Abbie down next to Jenny on the couch. Perry opened the door again, and waited for 6 men to come across the hallway. They came into the room, and started moving couches, chairs, anything they could help with.

Perry picked a box up from the closet. And Jack followed him out the door.

_All that matters is your trying to………………………_

Elliot sat in the hospital chair, and waited for her patient to awaken. He hasn't for 2 years, he's in a coma, she told herself over and over. But, she didn't care on moving. It was no use.

Can she take care of Abbie? She kept asking herself. She didn't know. She hoped, but she didn't know.

Was it easy to take care of a baby, I had to be, other people got through it easily, right? She's trying, she hoping.

_And in the end, it all comes together, somehow._

* * *

One more update before Chistmas, and I'm done!

-TheWorld


	5. There is no Perfect Christmas

_There is no Perfect Christmas……………………_

JD walked along the hallway where he was told to go. He saw a blond, her back to him. He tapped her on the shoulder, turning around, he knew who it was.

Kim, and Sam. His wish had come true. He hoped the rest would too.

"Hey!" she said, embracing him. He smiled, and squeezed the two. Sam giggled.

"Hey," JD sighed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sammy wanted to spend Christmas with his daddy, right honey?" she tickled Sam. Sam reached out to JD, and JD held his son, for the first time, in over 2 months. It felt nice.

"We're gonna spend Christmas with you, is that OK?" she asked him. He nodded, not being able to wipe that funny looking smile off his face.

_There maybe one close to Perfect………………_

Jordan walked up the apartment stairs to the apartment. When she got there, there was a note on the door. She ripped it off, and read it:

_Dear Jordan (and mommy),_

_Me, Jenny, and Jack, have the ultimate gift for you. Don't go into the apartment. Just go to the address I wrote on the bottom of this letter. Hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Perry_

_Jackie_

_And little Jenny_

She read the address and started back down the stairs. She got in her car, and began to drive away.

When she got to the place, she saw a beautiful, giant, white house. Perry, Jack, and Jennifer Dylan were sitting on the stairs, waiting for her. She ran to them. It was deffinetly the best Christmas they had ever had.

_But, never Perfect……………_

Elliot watched as baby Abbie crawled across the floor. She picked the child up, and brought her to the window. She rocked her up and down on her side, and pointed to the falling and fallen snow.

"Merry Christmas, Abbie," she looked at the baby slowly fall into a deep sleep. Kissing the child's forehead, she said, "Merry Christmas."

_There is omething close to it though………_

Turk wrapped the last of Izzy's presents, and slowly placed it on her side of the tree. Izzy clapped her small palms together on the couch. Turk smiled and picked her up.

Carla walked into the room from the front door. She smiled as she saw Turk and Izzy dancing to a beautiful Christmas carol on the radio. And at that moment, she knew, it was the best Christmas ever.

_But, even though there is no Perfect Christmas, we all have the best ones, and that, is your Perfect Christmas. Merry Christmas._

**And that's it, Merry Christmas to everyone Reading this. I hope you have you very best Christmas Ever! Happy Holidays!**

**Review, and make it my Christmas present!**

**-emo**


End file.
